


SinBin/Borderline Indulgence request: Cum first, Ride second

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Naked female fully clothed male, blindfold, i really said soft, its not, soft mutual masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: The request was Nika had to get herself off first before she got fucked and... =v=
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Nika Ovess, Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	SinBin/Borderline Indulgence request: Cum first, Ride second




End file.
